Late Riser
Lyrics Nihongo 迷い出した　コトの始まりは　望むものが別と気づいてから 独りきりでそう考えれば　こんなはずじゃないとイラつくだけ You...　信じてたはずの　何もかもが　空回りしてるばかり You...　作り笑いにも疲れたら　虚しさを逃れるように 眠りに落ちたまま　できればこの場所で 夢でもかまわない　しばらく　Be A Late Riser Late Riser...　Late Riser...　Oh...　Riser...　Yeah!! Romaji Mayoi dashita koto no hajimari wa nozomu mono ga betsu to kizuite kara Hitori kiri de sou kangaereba konna hazu ja nai to iratsuku dake You ... shinjiteta hazu no nani mo ka mo ga karamawari shiteru bakari You ... tsukuri warai ni mo tsukaretara munashisa mo nogareru you ni Nemuri ni ochita mama dekireba kono basho de Yume de mo kamawanai shibaraku Be A Late Riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! English Translation I started getting lost when I realized I wasn't going after my goals When I thought it shouldn't be like this, it just made me more irritated You ... everything I thought I believed, I was just spinning my wheels You...when I've even gotten sick of the fake smiles, like I'll escape the emptiness If I can do this here, like I've fallen asleep, I don't even care in my dreams; for a while, I'll be a late riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! Long Version 迷い出した　コトの始まりは　望むものが別と気づいてから 独りきりでそう考えれば　こんなはずじゃないとイラつくだけ You...　信じてたはずの　何もかもが　空回りしてるばかり You...　作り笑いにも疲れたら　虚しさを逃れるように 眠りに落ちたまま　できればこの場所で 夢でもかまわない　しばらく　Be A Late Riser Late Riser...　Late Riser...　Oh...　Riser...　Yeah!! あせり出した　この胸騒ぎは　頼るものが見つけられないから 吐き出したい言葉切り出せば　この瞳が　やけにギラつくだけ You...　許してたはずの　何もかもが　耐えられなくなるばかり You...　気のない素振り見せたなら　まどろみに抱かれるように 眠りに落ちたまま　できればこのままで 夢なら覚めないで　しばらく　Be A Late Riser Late Riser...　Late Riser...　Oh...　Riser...　Yeah!! You...　信じてたはずの　何もかもが　空回りしてるばかり You...　作り笑いにも疲れたら　虚しさを逃れるように 眠りに落ちたまま　できればこの場所で 夢でもかまわない　しばらく　Be A Late Riser 眠りに落ちたまま　できればこのままで 夢なら覚めないで　しばらく　Be A Late Riser Late Riser...　Late Riser...　Oh...　Riser...　Yeah!! Long Romaji Mayoi dashita koto no hajimari wa nozomu mono ga betsu to kizuite kara Hitori kiri de sou kangaereba konna hazu ja nai to iratsuku dake You ... shinjiteta hazu no nani mo ka mo ga karamawari shiteru bakari You ... tsukuri warai ni mo tsukaretara munashisa mo nogareru you ni Nemuri ni ochita mama dekireba kono basho de Yume de mo kamawanai shibaraku Be A Late Riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! Aseri dashita kono munasawagi wa tayoru mono ga mitsukerarenai kara Haki dashitai kotoba kiri daseba kono hitomi ga yake ni gira tsuku dake You ... yurushiteta hazu no nani mo ka mo ga taerarenaku naru bakari You ... ki no nai soburi miseta nara madoromi ni dakareru you ni Nemuri ni ochita mama dekireba kono mama de Yume nara samenaide shibaraku Be A Late Riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! You ... shinjiteta hazu no nani mo ka mo ga karamawari shiteru bakari You ... tsukuri warai ni mo tsukaretara munashisa mo nogareru you ni Nemuri ni ochita mama dekireba kono basho de Yume de mo kamawanai shibaraku Be A Late Riser Nemuri ni ochita mama dekireba kono mama de Yume nara samenaide shibaraku Be A Late Riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! Long English Translation I started getting lost when I realized I wasn't going after my goals When I thought it shouldn't be like this, it just made me more irritated You ... everything I thought I believed, I was just spinning my wheels You...when I've even gotten sick of the fake smiles, like I'll escape the emptiness If I can do this here, like I've fallen asleep, I don't even care in my dreams; for a while, I'll be a late riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! My impatient uneasiness is because I can't find anything I can depend on If you blurt out the words you've wanted to say, my eyes will glitter with despair You ... I just can't take everything I'm supposed to forgive anymore You ... If you show me your mindless attitude, like I'm embraced in sleep If I can do it like this, asleep, Don't let me wake up; for a while, I'll be a late riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! You ... everything I thought I believed, I was just spinning my wheels You...when I've even gotten sick of the fake smiles, like I'll escape the emptiness If I can do this here, like I've fallen asleep, I don't even care in my dreams; for a while, I'll be a late riser If I can do it like this, asleep, Don't let me wake up; for a while, I'll be a late riser Late riser ... late riser ... oh ... riser ... yeah!! Song Connections/Remixes *'Late Riser' is the third song in the VISUAL series. *A long version of Late Riser appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 4 album. Trivia *'Late Riser' received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. *'Late Riser' received a brand-new EX chart in pop'n music peace, as part of the pop'n time trip (ポップンタイムトリップ) event. It can be unlocked from June 13th, 2019 to February 18th, 2020 by filling out 3 stamps of the first pop'n music 8 card. *'*Late Risers EX chart uses its HYPER chart's keysounds, filling with non-keysounded notes for the rest of the chart. **Unlike the other charts for the song, '''Late Risers EX chart has Long pop-kuns and Highlight Zones. Music Comment It's time. A mysterious new unit that transcends the rock'n'roll category has risen. Song Production Information good-cool Thank you for everyone who dropped me lines about "Cry Out" from last time. To all of you who supported it even through the remix stage, I want to give my sincere gratitude, along with the vocalist, KoHey. I think I'll be able to meet everyone again together with KoHey. Thanks for all your support! So, I've revived the VISUAL series with another entry after almost two years. It's so moving♪ Instead of the gently smouldering feel from "VISUAL 2", this time I've gone for an all-out on fire feeling!! That's not the only difference!! At any rate, the guitar part was all played on instinct from the heart, and I recorded it after making the transition to Guitarist of Flames mode, so I think it's got even more of a feel of running on ahead than last time. I wonder if I'm the only one *g* Anyway, it's called "Late Riser", like when you sleep in really late. When I was making this song, I was really sleep deprived, so I gave the song this title because I wanted to become a "Late Riser", but even now I haven't been able to realize that dream ... Riser!! yeah!! Staff Comments saito We went from pop'n 2 to pop'n 4 to pop'n 8 ... It looks like VISUAL 4 will be in pop'n 16! tama I guess that means VISUAL 5 will be in pop'n 32! wac w: "It's visual, huh?" g: "It's visual!" w: "Is it really visual?" g: "Is it really, really visual?" g: "It's really, really visual!" And so we went back and forth over the telephone for an hour (really!). But what I couldn't see and couldn't understand then has finally clicked! It really truly is visual. You and I are both visual. Ah, by the way, all of this visual verification isn't because I don't like visual music. The development of this song is like a forced march that summons up the character, and it looked like we may not have been able to do it this time. Even so, this song very effectively evokes lots of memories of recklessness. Among all of the songs we did this time, this is one of my favorites. tera Hmn. Looks like master shio was working right down to the wire here. shio When my boss told me he wanted to do a VISUAL 3 in a meeting, I was actually a little worried, but it was all blown away the minute I heard what a great song it was. Eh ... down to the wire, it was really exciting. mikoshiba Such a cool sound and great voice. chobi It really feels visual. My heart is pounding. shimaQ Wow, that's really cool. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 217). Gallery Song Files '''Late Riser Game Size' Late Riser LONG ver. Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs Category:Pop'n Time Trip